Super Robot Wars T
by A person who likes food
Summary: The year is 2312 A.D. a dark time for the world. Under threats from both space and from within, can humanity survive?


**Prologue**

The Year is 2312 A.D. A dark time for humanity.

Over the past century, the world has changed a great deal. First in order to gather solar energy and expand mankind's domane into space, construction began on the _orbital elevators_ and the _space colonies_. They were soon followed by the gigantic, humanoid, weapons known as _Mobile suits_ , whose effectiveness in combat left previous weapons obsolete.

During this period, many of the world's elite left there earthbound homes, for the frontier of space. They would go on to form their own separate government from Earth, the _United Colonies Federation_ (or UCF for short). Adopting an unorfadox solution to the power struggles, between colonies that it was comprised of. The UCF founded the annual tournament, known as the _Gundam Fight_ , with the winner ruling over the UCF until the next tournament. For the sake of this tournament the UCF adapted mobile suit technology into a new form more suited to competition, _mobile fighters_. Believing they had much bigger priorities than each other the nations of Earth and the UCF would largely stay out of each out of each other's way.

Even with many of their best and brightest leaving for UCF, the nations of Earth maintained control over many of the smaller colonies and were able enjoy a period of prosperity. That was until fifteen years ago, when disaster struck. A cataclysmic explosion in Antarctica (which would later become know as the _Second Impact_ ), melted the Ice Cap and caused the Earth's axis to shift. This disaster resulted in the deaths of a large portion of Earth's population and long lasting damage to the environment.

In the wake of the Second Impact five of the world's greatest minds banded together, in order to produce the ultimate clean energy source. Their efforts bore fruit, in the form of the _Shizuma Drive_. While incompatible with mobile suit technology, the Shizuma Drive worked perfectly with most other devices. This affordable clean energy source was just what the post Second Impact world needed. Unfortunately as it brought out the best in humanity, the Second Impact would also bring out the worst. Seeking to take advantage of the chaos caused by the the disaster, the underground organisation _Big Fire_ would make it their goal to take over the Earth. In order to combat this menace, the _International Police Organisation_ formed the _Experts of Justice_ , an elite group dedicated to safeguarding the world from such terrorists.

Five years ago a mysterious group known as _Celestial Being_ would make there presence known. With the goal eradicating warfare, they began intervening in battles around the world. Equipped with the seemingly limitless power source referred to as the _GN Drive_ , their mobile suits far exceeded those of Earth's nations. However traitors within the group would leak their technology to the world's governments. Now armed with their own version of the GN Drive (called the _Tau Drive_ ), the most powerful nations of the world united against a common foe, forming the _Earth Sphere Federation_ in the process. United as one the ESF seemingly destroyed Celestial Being and proceeded to assert their dominance over the Earth. In order to maintain its newfound control the Federation set up the _A-Laws_ , a task force dedicated to policing the world.

However both Celestial Being and the ESF had been manipulated by a third group lurking in the shadows. Now secretly in control the Earth Federation, they would use the A-Laws as their own personal thugs,crushing anyone who would challenge their control of the world.

This would all ultimately prove to be to be little more than a prelude, to mankind's greatest battle. As in the previous year the world has found itself under threats seemingly coming from all sides.

An extraterrestrial race called the _Wulgaru_ would soon arrive in the Solar System, attacking Earth's most distant colonies. The regular ESF forces would find themselves completely outmatched, while the A-Laws more focussed on crushing dissent have done little to combat this threat.

Big Fire have recently stepped up their attacks, utilising an army of there latest weapons, the _mechanical monsters_ (courtesy of their head scientist, _Dr. Hell_ ). With these new additions to their arsenal they have even the Experts of Justice, seemingly outmatched.

Even a seemingly benevolent act would create a new menace. As an act of good will towards the people of Earth, the UCF created the _Ultimate Gundam_ , a machine designed to repair the damage caused to Earth's environment by the Second Impact. However a malfunction in it's programing caused it to turn against humanity. Now transformed into a more monstrous state, it has begun a rampage across the globe, causing the people of the world to rechristen it the _Devil Gundam_.

Confounding matters even more, Celestial Being (who it would appear were not destroyed after all) have recently re emerged, to challenge the A-Law's rule.

The year is 2312 A.D. a dark time for humanity indeed.

 **Series represented**

 **Shin Mazinger Impact**

 **New Getter Robo**

 **Magic Knight Rayearth Second Season**

 **Ginga Kikoutai Majestic Prince**

 **Rinne no Lagrange**

 **Mobile Fighter G Gundam**

 **Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season**

 **Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer**

 **The King of Braves GaoGaiGar**

 **Giant Robo: The Day the Earth Stood Still**

 **Neon Genesis Evangelion**

 **The End of Evangelion**

 **Rebuild of Evangelion**

 **Dancouga Nova**


End file.
